pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Tojo
Mirai Tojo (東條未来? Mirai Tōjō) is an energetic girl who uses Miracle Future, the brand that she made by her own. She's member of two units: Inori~ and KiSeKi.Her debut song was "My Best Friend"(formely sang by Idolmaster All Stars). She's one of Waka's characters. Personality Mirai is pretty energetic but can be calm and serious. She really likes animals. She owns a cat named Mika. She has 2 younger sisters - Mikami and Milisa. Appearance Mirai has long grey hair with braids on each side(Braid on her left side is Violet and Gray, Braid on the right side is mint and Light blue). In the lower part of her hair colors are top to bottom : Violet, Pink, Light Blue, Mint and Black bands. She's vary tall and fair skinned. Coords *''Casual Coord/s: **''Violet Fresh Idol Coord *''Cyalume Coord/s: **''Miracle Future Cyalume Coord **''Inori ~ Ultimate Future Cyalume Coord'' **''Starry Dream M Cyalume Coord'' **''Cyber Mirai Cyalume Coord'' Relationships SoLaMi♥︎SMILE *'Laala Manaka' - Mirai is a huge fan of Laala. She was very happy when she met her in PriPara. *'Mirei Minami' - Mirai met Mirei after SoLaMi♥︎SMILE's live. Mirai said that she's amazed by her pop character. *'Sophie Hojo' - Mirai says that she wants to become an awesome cool idol as Sophie and perform together with her someday. Dressing Pafé *'Shion Todo' - Mirai really wants to play go with Shion. *'Leona West' - Mirai is a fan of Leona. She met her on Dressing Pafé's live. *'Dorothy West' - Mirai says that Dorothy is really cheerful and awesome idol. Aromageddon *'Aroma Kurosu' - Mirai is a big fan of Aroma. Mirai says that she's a cute devil. *'Mikan Shiratama' - Mirai really likes Mikan. Mirai thinks that sometimes Mikan is pretty funny. Other Idols *'Fuwari Midorikaze' - Both Mirai and Fuwari like animals. They met first time in the PriPara park. *'Hibiki Shikyoin' - Mirai doesn't like him. She said that he's weird. *'Ajimi Kigi' - unknown. Inori~ *'Mikami Tojo' - Mikami is Mirai's younger sister. They share brand. They get along well. *'Milisa Tojo' - Milisa is Mirai's younger sister. Mirai usually dont take Milisa seriosly and that make her upset. *'Miho Hoshino' - One of Mirai's best friends. *'Mitta Ahega' - Mitta and Mirai don't talk much. They're just teammates. *'Milana Hoshikawa' - One of Mirai's best friends. They are planning to form a unit together. *'Momo Ohashi' - One of Mirai's friends. *'Mimiru Ohashi' - Mimiru and Mirai don't talk much. They are just teammates. *'Mizu Yukikaze' - Mizu is Mirai's cousin. they get along well. *'Iris Nijiro' - They don't talk much. *'Aika Minami' - One of Mirai's best friends. *'Yukiko Hoshizora' - One of Mirai's firends. KiSeKi *'Haruka Bokerdole' - Haruka is Mirai's senpai. She ofter comes to her to ask an advice. Mirai was really happy when she and Haruka decided to make a unit. *'Falulu Vocaldoll' - Mirai is a big fan of Falulu. She really wants to become friends with her. *'Laala Manaka' - Mirai was really glad when they become teammates. *'Mikami Tojo' - Mirai is glad that Mikami joined KiSeKi, she thinks that "Mikamin can learn something new in that unit ♪" Trivia *She's leader of KiSeKi and co-center of Inori~. **She's first member of Inori~ to be center of two units. *Sometimes, she refers to herself as third person with "Nana". **It's a reference to Waka's light novel, Negai Alternative 2, where her name was Nana(Her older sister gave her name "Mirai" after her reborn). *She's second idol to be in two units(First was Shion Todo) **She's first member of Inori~ to be in two units. *Her catchphrase is "How's to go to the Future together with Mirai?"(Mirai to Mirai e ga dou ka shira? 未来 と 未来 絵 が どう 日 しら) *Her nickname is Miracchi(みらちー Mirachi) and Nana-tan(ななたん). Category:Original Characters Category:Cool Idol Category:Idols Category:Student Council members Category:Miracle Future user Category:Academy Festival Category:WakaFromStarAnis Category:Female Category:Member of KiSeKi Category:Student Category:Member of Inori~ Category:Unit Leader Category:ParaPri Category:Members of Otome×Storm Category:Prism Voice Category:Holic Trick User Category:Holic Trick Classic Users